I Thought
by SweetHoney1
Summary: She left him years ago, but when she returns to take back what she gave up, she finds the one she loves different than the way she left him. AU.
1. My Goodbyes

Title: I Thought............  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Joss and his crew.  
  
I Must Have Feedback!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You can't leave me!" He shouted at the small figure in front of him. "Look, I have to go, my plane is in less than half an hour." "But I love you." "I know," she touched his face gently, " and I love you too, but it's for the best that I go." " I don't understand, why do you have to leave? You never explained to me why we were braking up. It was just so sudden."   
  
" I can't tell you all of it. I told you what I could, but the rest is better to be left unsaid, ok?" Her heart was breaking, she couldn't take doing this to him. "No! I won't let that be the end of us!" His voice almost cracked, he was going to break down. Why was she leaving him, now? After all that they had meant to each other. " There is no us Angel, not any more." And with that she turned and headed out the door, into the cold, frosty night air.  
  
Buffy Summers was now on her way to Rhode Island. Leaving her family, her friends, her life, and her one true love, the one thing she loved most in the world, behind her. She was going to start fresh. Get a new job, find a nice apartment, and forget everything in her past, except Angel. No, she would never forget him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it?? My first fic, so PLEASE don't be to hard on me. 


	2. Remembering

Part 2  
of  
I Thought  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 years later~~~  
  
" Tracy, can you send these designs to my boss ASAP?" "Sure Miss Summers, they'll be in her office within the next ten minutes." stated Buffy's secretary. "Thanks a lot Tracey. See ya next week, bye." Three years had passed since Buffy left Sunnydale. And during those three years she had become a fashion designer and lived in a beautiful, large apartment.   
  
It was finally Friday and she didn't have to go back to work until Wednesday. Life was good! But something was missing, it had been for a long time, now. She missed having someone to love her and hold her on these cold winter nights. She missed the warm sun that shone almost all the time in Sunnydale. What she missed was Angel. She still remembered him. She remembered the way he smelt, the way his skin was so angel soft, and she remembered every single time that he had told her he loved her. One thousand, seven hundred and ninety-two times to be exact. Why did I leave him? she thought to herself. Why couldn't I have just brought him with me?   
  
She thought about that a lot these days and what it would be like if she returned to Sunnydale and attempt to take him back. She didn't know if he would want her though. After all, she had broken his heart into a million pieces that night. They had planned to get married their freshman year of college, but she left him and started college here in Rhode Island. She never told him why she left, well not the whole story at least. She had explained to him that there was someone else. But really, there was someone else that had caused their break-up. His mother.   
  
Elizabeth Andrews, Angel's mom, had always liked Buffy. That is until Elizabeth caught Buffy with Xander Harris. But the truth behind that was that Xander and Buffy were just friends, always had been. Since the beginning of time they had been best buddies. He had just come to visit from L.A. for the summer. Since then, Elizabeth had had it in for Buffy Summers. Elizabeth had threatened Buffy the day before her and Angel's fifth anniversary. So that night, Buffy broke it off with Angel, never knowing what had happened to her close relationship with her boyfriend's mother.   
  
I don't have to go back to work until Wednesday, thought Buffy, so I think, for the first time in three years, I'll go back to Sunnydale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come!!!! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. If anyone has any ideas as to how I can make this story better, PLZ let me know!!!! 


End file.
